The Girl With The Horns
by xCarryOnDancingx
Summary: One would think that if you saw a swirling clump of black abyss, you would either ignore it on run away ninja style. But not me! Rated T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl With The Horns - Chapter 1:**

**I Like Pie.**

One would think that if you saw a swirling clump of black abyss, you would either ignore it on run away ninja style.

But not me!

Oh, and guess what happened? I ended up unconscious. Amazing story, really.

First off, I think I should introduce myself. My name is Amaya Hikaru. Ages 16 years, soon to be 17. Tall, average weight, long brown hair, blue eyes. Just your ordinary fanfiction, K-pop and anime obsessor. I have a shitballs past but prefer not to talk about.

I shall now tell you my awesome ninja-duck story, straight from the llama-book of awesomeness.

You see, one fine summers day, I was peacefully skipping along the yellow brick road (seriously, it's yellow) when suddenly, something caught my eye.

"WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZ-…eh?" Blocking my path was a thick, smoky type of…stuff on the ground. As explained beforehand, the normal human being would choose to ignore it or run away. May I add that I am a highly intelligent being, and nowhere near normal.

"OH MY FUKIN GAWD! IT'S A BLACK HOLE!" I yelled. I sprinted up to it at full speed and jumped. Weee! Right into the unknown substance.

Please, do not judge me.

"…Eh?" Sitting cross-legged in the blackness, I looked around confusingly, realizing that a black oversized ant-like creature was crawling out of the ground. Naaw, fudge crackers.

I'm a major Kingdom Hearts fan, just thought you ought to know.

"Why hello there little heartless. Watcha doin on this fine day?" I cooed, patting the heartless on the head.

It bit me.

I patted it again.

It bit me again. Only harder.

"OWW! YOU SON OF A PRAWN CRACKER!" I started sinking into the darkness, as it coiled itself around my body. I TRIED trashing around, but it didn't seem to work.

"Rape!" I made an attempt to scream for help. I think it helped somehow, because I fell unconscious.

Young ones, do not worry. For this wasn't the only amazing thing that happened to me on the summerful day.

* * *

><p>I was falling in strange blackness, until I finally found the ground, revealing to be a stained glass type of stage. On the stage was a picture of Snow White.<p>

Maybe I shouldn't have had those magic mushrooms for breakfast...

**So much to do…so little time. Take your time, don't be afraid…The door is still shut.**

"Oh! Hur-ray! Let me guess, soon you're going to be telling me that I'm going to have to save the world by carrying around a giant key as a weapon?"

**Your path is not the path of a Keyblade bearer. Look in the mirror, and you will see.**

Sure enough, a mirror appeared and I looked into it.

"HOLY CRAP I HAVE CAT EARS!"

**The horns of a diclonius. Your path will be difficult, you must be prepared.**

"Oooh…right. So instead of whacking around a key, I get to blow up peoples bodies! Nice!"

Three platforms appeared in front of me, one with a sword, the second with a shield, and the last one with a staff.

**Power sleeps within you. If you give it form…It will give you strength. Choose well.**

Humming a random tune, I skipped up to the platform with the staff.

"Now, how the hell do I get on this thing?" Hey, I'm not a freaking acrobat like Sora, or Riku. With much effort, I eventually rolled onto the platform, and took the staff in my hands.

**The wisdom of a-**

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I get it." I sighed impatiently.

**Is this the power you seek?**

I nodded and lifted the staff above my head.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" I sang, and started pelvic thrusting. Sadly, the staff disappeared in a bunch of sparkles.

"Naaaw."

**Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?**

After about 10 minutes, I had gotten onto the platform with the shield.

**The power of a guardian…**

"YES I GIVE UP THE FREAKING SHIELD!" Do I have anger problems?

In a bunch of sparkles, again, the shield went ka-pewy, and the whole stage shattered.

More falling.

I landed on a stage with a Cinderella picture.

"A dreaaaam is a wiiiish your heart maaakes!"

… Is that wrong song?

In the middle of the stage were about 20 barrels and wooden boxes.

**You must learn to use your strength well. Your vectors are your strongest weapon.**

"Vectors…? Oh! WOOOO! I GET VECTORS BITCH!" I started making an attempt to shuffle, but fell on my ass.

"Owwy…"

**Do not lose sight of your path.**

"Right! Concentrate Amy!" My eyes narrowed, twitched, and I summoned up my vectors. Four, five meter, invisible arms stretched out and slashed through the barrels and boxes, as easy as breathing.

"Simple as pie!"

Oooh…yummeh! I love pie! I like apple pie…meat pie…chocolate pie…triangle pie…

I'm think getting off topic.

**Good work. Although, things will get harder before they get easier.**

Replacing the barrels and shizz were numerous weights, all different sizes.

"Oh god..."

Unenthusiastically, I lifted the weights with my vectors, and some with my actual hands, for about 10 minutes. It was lots of fun, trust me. They eventually disappeared, and around 10 heartless neoshadows popped out from the ground.

"RAWWWR!" Casting random spells, and slicing my vectors through their puny bodies, it seriously took my around 5 seconds to kill them all.

"Loverholic, robotronic! Loverholic, robotronic!" I sang, dancing a victory dance.

Once again, the stage shattered and I was falling into bottomless doom. Doom I tell you! DOOOOM!

To tell you the truth, falling into bottomless, unknown doom was starting to get pretty fun.

Only this time, I didn't stop falling.

So I was falling…and falling…and…OMG! Guess what! More falling!

"Hey…Uhm, Mr Voice…?" No reply…someones bitchy today.

After what seemed like 3 hours, I landed on another stage. It had a picture of Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Since nothing had popped up, and that disembodied voice wasn't speaking to me, I started dancing and singing.

"Even if I try to avoid you, I can't find a place to hide. I'm trapped by you, who I can't even deny. If it was love, if you really loved me, don't do this to me. Her whisper is the Lucifer!"

**Now is not the time to be reckless.**

So now you talk to me…geesh.

"OH! So what, after falling for about 3 hours into bottomless DOOM, I'm not allowed to sing a Korean song?"

**…**

"RACIST! RACISSST!"

**I have warned you about the road ahead. Take care, and be aware.**

"Hey that rhymes!"

Before I knew it, heartless were covering my body. I swear I saw something come out of my chest and float away.

Damn you Walt Disney.

* * *

><p><strong>What do ya think? :) I had lots of trouble naming this story...<strong>

**I got the idea for this while I was listening to 'Lucifer' by SHINee. I highly reccommend you listen to that song. Its awesome.**

**Things might be helpful a tad if you looked at some pictures of 'Elfen Lied'. Which is a story about a Diclonius and blah blah blah. But, BE WARNED! Elfen Lied Contains a whole lotta gore and some nudity... just saying.**

**I'm hoping for this story to have a bit of romance, but I'm not sure who with or whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts or Elfen Lied. I DO own Amaya, though. **

**P.S. Im probably going to upload the next chapter real soon...Please Review! XD**


	2. Magical Effects Of Magical Mushrooms?

**Chappy 2!  
><strong>**  
><span>The Magical Effects Of Magical Mushrooms?<span>**

I unwillingly started to wake from my unconsciousness, listening to the conversations around me.

"Is she awake yet?" No, I'm dead.

"What's with those horns?" I actually think these horns are pretty sexy, but whatever.

"What are we going to do with her?" Holy crud that voice sounded scary.

"Wait until she wakes up, Larxene."

Hey… I recognize that name.

Groaning, I stretched and opened my eyes. All I saw was a white.

"GAAAAAH! My eyes!"

"So, you have awoken."

Hey look! Its Mansex. Or Piesex. Depends which way you look at it. We were in the round room and while those fat-asses were sitting in their high chairs I was on the floor.

Well, if you think about it, this could really turn out to be like all those fanfictions where they will let me into the org, I'll become biffles with some of the members, and have a fun ass time.

Coolbeans!

"Obviously I have _awoken_." I held back the temptation to roll my eyes. No matter how fun it is to make fun of Mansex, he's still scary as shit.

"Oooh, this kid's got bite."

BIGRAX! I…uh, mean….Xigbar!

"Welcome to the Organization. What is your name, young child?"

"I am the almighty ninja Amaya Hikaru! Call me Amy. But puh-lease, I'm no way near being this 'young child' you speak of. I happen to be a very mature person!"

I looked around to see a certain redhead smirking his boobies off, so I made eyes contact and dared to do the forbidden.

"Got it memorized?"

Axel's smirk fell.

My glory moment was ruined when Xemnas started talking again.

"Amaya, Larxene shall escort you to your room. In an hour we will call you back for testing."

L-L-Larxene?

Before I could complain, which is one of my awesome talents might I add, Larxene pulled me by my arm into a portal of dark and doom and we teleported to my new room.

For those who don't know, everything in 'The Castle That Never Was' is white. EVERYTHING.

"A glossy white floor, white walls, fluffy white cloud roof and…you'd never guess it, a white bed! Oooh! But even better, I get a window view of a moon in the shape of a heart! Which is utterly ironic, by the way."

I had figured by then that the magic mushrooms might've been super magical.

But oh well. Life's oh so dandy either way.

"I'll be leaving now." Larxene practically hissed, rolling her eyes and stalked out of the room.

If I didn't know any better, the next time I saw her she would be sniffing kitchen knives.

"Oh wells! Let's listen to some music!"

I talk to myself, got a problem with it? AY?

I turned on my iPod and chilled out for a while, not giving a care in the world and just tuning out of the normal world. Ahh, the wanders of music.

"Cola cola cola cola cola cola. So fantastic. Cola cola cola cola cola cola. So elastic!" My singing voice is beautiful, trust me.

Once the song had finished I was bored as poop, and decided to go for a walk around the castle. Not like I would get lost or anything.

"Hmm…hm hm hmmmmmm…HMMMM!" I was humming randomly to myself, the normal human being I am, when I was cut short, hearing people talking. Ninjaness is also a skill of mine, have I told you that?

"What _are_ we going to do with her, superior?" I peeked my eye through the gap in the doors, and saw Saix and Xemnas. Surprised they weren't making out…not that I would like that.

"Number VI recently found a book about people with horns like her."

ZEXION! THE SEXY ONEE! Oh boy, I would sing 'The Bad Touch' to him any old day.

"What does it say about the people with horns?"

"That they are _very_ dangerous and have invisible arms that can kill."

"So…what can we do with this Amaya girl?"

"In the book, they kept the people with horns under their control by torture."

It took me until that moment to realize I was holding my breath.

"Torture?" Saix didn't say it in surprise, but sounded like we was VERY interested. Pedo alert?

"Yes. It seems that will be the only way to keep her under control and us safe. We will start the torture in a half hour."

I ran as fast as I could, away from that damn door. Haven't those people ever heard of closing the god damn door?

I kept running aimlessly until I crashed into something. Or someone…

"Holy crap! Watch where you running next time! Got it memorized?" Axel was on the floor, rubbing his ass.

"Open a portal for me. Now." I pressured, with a serious face.

"Oh! You're the girl with the horns!"

"Open a portal for me. Now."

"Why the hell would I do that?" Axel asked, getting off the ground.

"Because if my vectors even slightly penetrate your body, you'll have to get _castrated_."

The moment I said 'castrated', Axel's expression was of fear and he opened a portal. Men and their ego…

"Where to, madam moiselle?"

"Traverse Town. And…" I turned my head dramatically while walking to the portal. "If you tell _anyone_ where I am, or that I even left, I will _kill_ you."

When I stepped into the portal it was like I was on a rollercoaster. The darkness danced around my body and whirled past my ears until it vanished and I landed face first into concrete.

"AHH MY FACE!"

I grumpily got off the ground and saw I was standing in an alleyway. The exact one Sora was in at the start of the game, if I remembered correctly.

I turned on my iPod and plugged in the earphones, before leaving to walk around the Victorian-styled city. I had nowhere to go. I had no munny. No one I knew seemed to be around. And I wanted something to eat. Possibly some new clothes too…but not being picky here.

Soon enough, I entered the second district and there were quite a few people around. While I was peacefully bouncing along to my music, I felt my stomach rumble.

"Soooo hungry!" I whined, exaggerating my steps and swinging my head around.

Without warning, some random guy decided he would suddenly run into me, causing me to fall on my ass.

"Move kid! Get outta the way!" A old man yelled at me, leering at me fiercely.

"HEY! You're the one that ran into ME! Ya old man!" I yelled back.

People around turned to watch what was going on, and it was then that I realized I REALLY should've covered up my horns.

"EW! What's on her head?" I heard a lady exclaim.

"Are they HORNS?" Another person whispered too loudly.

"Gross! That's nasty!"

"She's so ugly!"

And then some teenage boys decided to run over and have a look. They started laughing at me and some even started kicking me. Bitches! However, I just sat still and listened to my music, plotting what revenge would be best. I could slice their heads off, kick their willy wonkers…anything really.

As always, one of them thought kicking wasn't enough.

"Hey! Are you even listening to us? Oh, I see! You're listening to your iPod! What would happen if you aint got no iPod, huh?"

Before I could say apple sauce, the boy took my iPod from my pocket and threw it on the ground, stomping on it continuously.

Oh…Hell…No!

Angry bottled up inside me suddenly unleashed and I screamed, shutting my eyes. When my terrified scream finished, there was complete silence. And when I opened my eyes…all the people who were surrounding me were dead. They're bodies were split in half, and blood stained the air and ground around me. It was like a scene from a horror movie…and too gory to put into words.

"SHIT!" I cursed.

I just killed, like…12 normal human beings…in only 5 seconds…over an iPod. I needed to learn some self control if I even got pissy over that.

After hearing footsteps, I jumped up and ran for it. I kept on running and running until I got to the roof of the Gizmo Shop. Sitting behind the massive bell, I started gasping for air.

"I sure have a habit of running away! HA!"

Laughing like a manic at my personal joke, I seemed to no longer question my sanity. Turns out I'm just a crazy son of a pie. Eventually I fell asleep against the cold wall, trying not to think about the previous terrors that had happened only a few moments ago.

* * *

><p>Karma is a bitch.<p>

While having my nightmare-filled-but-good-enough nap time, some random dude just decided to wake me up.

"Heey! Wake up!"

My body began to shake, and I felt myself being dragged away from the hellish dream.

"Wake up~!"

Forcing myself to open my eyelids I saw a boy around my age staring at my curiously. He had straight, chestnut brown hair and a wide side fringe, with cheerful emerald green eyes. When he saw me awake the boy smiled brightly, showing off his white teeth.

"Well FI-NAL-LY! You took a while there!" He fussed, helping me stand up.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Xander! And you, you're in big trouble." 'Xander' said seriously, pointed a finger at me.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a _rumor _going round bout a girl with horns. _Apparently_ she slaughtered like, 15 people."

"And you found this girl, am I correct? What are you gonna do to _her_ now?"

"Welp, to be truthful, it's not like I went looking for _her_. I'm just the bell boy. As for what I'm gonna do…I'm thinkin I might be a nice person and help _her_ escape." He grinned proudly at this, and I had no idea why.

"Why the hell do you want to help me? I can kill you whenever I want!"

"Like I said, I'm a nice person. Do you even know how boring it is ringing the bell every night waiting for some kid with a giant Key to come and save the day? I'm perfectly capable of defeating the heartless too! But nooo!"

"Wait…the heartless are here?" And was he referring to Sora?

"Only in the third district so far. Anyhow, I stole some clothing for you! Don't want anyone to recognize ya while we go run away!"

Out of nowhere, Xander pulled out a shopping bag and threw it in my arms, then joyfully walked around the corner giving me privacy to change.

"Either he's gay or he had worse magic mushrooms then me…" I muttered, taking out my clothes.

"HEY! I heard that!" I heard Xander shout back. Shaking my head, I wandered what the hell I was getting myself into.

Then again, weird people are always the awesomest!

* * *

><p><strong>KeKeKe. Latish update. Sorreh about that. I was going to do one of those "Join the Orgy" thingos, but too many people have done it, so yah. Not against the idea or anything, I just wanna be original...ish. I put around 3 song references into this chappy. Can you guess the songs? :P<strong>

**Please Review n shizzles. I would be very happy!**

**ALSO! I had NO idea how to describe Xander, but i based him off Jonghyun in SHINee, in the video 'Replay-Japanese Version'. Cause I just LOVE how he looks in the cafe part. :3 Please dont mind my fangirl moments. heh heh. I was also gonna make him have blue eyes (I love blue eyes, ha) but ALOT of KH characters have blue eyes...so yah. I imagine Xanders eyes like Axels. Beautiful greeen~**

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough, i dont own Kingdom Hearts, or Elfen Lied. But I own Amaya and Xander. Kyaa~**


End file.
